


May the Dragons Help You

by steamedxing



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 2nd fave girl after Haru Okumura, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I love Rhajat so much, it was only a matter of time I wrote something about her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedxing/pseuds/steamedxing
Summary: When Rhajat is in doubt, Corrin is there to support.





	May the Dragons Help You

The sound of a creaking door echoed throughout the quiet halls of the castle. The young woman Rhajat was used to sneaking around without being noticed, and used her abilities to her advantage. Corrin was nowhere to be found, which was a blessing and a curse. She made her way to her room, and shut the door. A quiet sob escaped her lips, prompting her to grit her teeth. Crying would help no one right now. She looked through her room, swearing under her breath angrily.

“Where is that damn vulnerary?” She pondered aloud. She was so focused on her task, the woman standing behind her went unnoticed. Rhajat was not used to being on the other side of this, being snuck up on, so she was never prepared for it. 

“When did you get home?” Her wife Corrin asked.

She jumped in shock, but didn’t dare turn around. She looked like she was hiding her arm in particular.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” she apologized. While she had a soft spot for following her lover around, she’d never want to scare her or hurt her. It was just their mutual way of expressing love, odd as it may be to most.

“It’s fine.” She said quietly. Rhajat was a lot of things, but quiet usually wasn’t one of them, at least when talking to Corrin. This was the first red flag, causing Corrin to feel something in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn’t right. Rhajat, not wishing for her fellow queen to catch on, walked off without saying a word.

“Is everything okay?” She asked, concern in her voice.

“Yes.” She responded bluntly. Lying to Corrin always hurt her, but she felt it was for her wife’s own good. She didn’t want her to worry.

Corrin grabbed Rhajat’s arm, prompting a bit of a hiss, not of malice but of pain. If it was anyone else they may have gotten hexed. 

“I know you. I can tell when you’re upset. You have said yourself that you’re not a gloomy person. What’s going on?”

“Please let go.”

“Rhajat…”

“No seriously, let go and I’ll show you.”

Corrin did as told, and Rhajat presented her arm. There was a rather bad burn mark on it. No doubt from some sort of fire tome. Many emotions were running through her head. Confusion, anger, despair, frustration. 

“What happened?” She asked, even though she had an inkling already. She just needed confirmation.

“I... was attacked. On the way home.” She begrudgingly admitted. She felt shameful, and weak, not to mention embarrassed for letting this happen to her. Corrin didn’t respond at first, but her face told her all she needed to know. Corrin was infuriated. It’s not something that happens often.

“Who dares to lay a hand on you!?” She exclaimed, looking as if she was ready to mow down an army of faceless.

“I don’t know. She was wearing a cloak. She called me a ‘disgrace of a royal, a monster’ and how I’m ‘holding both you and this nation back.’ The only reason I didn’t chase after her was because of you.”

Corrin’s anger slightly subsided, and was replaced with guilt. She wanted them to try and get along with their people, but not at the expense of Rhajat’s well-being.

“...I… appreciate the gesture, but you should have told one of the retainers or someone else. Or even have handled yourself. There’s nothing I hate more in this world than seeing my loved ones in pain.”

“But you had a point Corrin. I don’t want people to see me as a monster. Fighting back would only prove her point.”

“That doesn’t mean you should accept abuse!” She exclaimed angered. Not at her partner, but at the beast who, in Corrin’s eyes, wanted a death wish. “You stay here. I’m going to go find Jakob. You need healing.” 

Corrin turned around, but before she could leave the room, Rhajat spoke up again.

“Do I really deserve it?” She asked.

“Of course you deserve it!” Corrin responded flabbergasted. To her, Rhajat was one of a kind, a special person, to see her down on herself hurt.

“...Why did you pick me? To be your queen I mean. There were many superior candidates, men and women who fit the criteria. All I did was stalk you. I’m simply a creepy parasite, who’s nowhere near your league. Just as that person said.”

“Don’t talk like that! I chose you because I love you! Nothing more complicated than that. Attacking a royal is grounds for execution. I’ll make sure she’s tracked down, mark my words.”

“It’s not worth it. I’m not worth it.”

“Rhajat… seeing you like this is painful. I love you so much. The cruelty you’re putting on yourself, it’s hard to watch. You’re so much better than you think you are. And I hate seeing you verbally assault yourself.” Corrin knew bringing herself up was the quickest way to snap Rhajat out of her low. Rhajat was the type of person who would only go lower and lower, should her spiral continue, so she needed to act fast.

Rhajat’s eyes widened in realization. “You’re right. I’d never want to hurt you. It’s the last thing I’d ever want to do, I need to pull myself together.”

“Don’t get me wrong, you need to have your low moments, your moments of weakness. And I’ll be here to work you through it. It’s okay to be sad and hurt, and even doubt yourself. You wouldn’t be a person if you were always happy. But I don’t want you to be cruel to yourself, because you don’t deserve it. Love yourself, just as much as you love me. Save that cruelty for your enemies.”

Rhajat chuckles a bit, and smiles. “I will. Thank you I just… I’m a bit shaken.”

“I understand.You don’t need to apologize. Again, everyone has their moments of weakness.”

“...Why do you find me strong though. If I may ask.” While her self deprecation was over, she didn’t see herself as the most powerful person. She still needed Corrin to support her to the best of her abilities.

“I love this question.” Corrin smiled, taking any moment she could to gush about her wife. “Because you never try and hide your true self. You’re always you. Even if it could put you in danger, or upset people, you’re always the pleasant dark girl I fell in love with. Never change that, for anyone.”

“I… never thought about that.” Rhajat responded. Corrin always knew just what to say.

“Of course you didn’t. Your strength is normal to you after all.” 

Rhajat lifted her hand and placed it on Corrin’s cheek, before giving her a smile. She honestly felt that she fell in love with the right person. She’d always protect her, and Rhajat would return the favor.

“I’ll go get Jakob now. We need to get you patched up.”

“I forgot all about that. You truly make my troubles melt away Corrin.” She gave her another smile.

“You do the same for me.” Corin blew a kiss, and walked off to find her retainer.

* * *

Late that night, Rhajat was reading through her spell book, and Corrin was resting on her chest. Her arms were wrapped around Rhajat’s back, and she listened to the beat of her heart. Rhajat noticed that Corrin hadn’t fallen asleep yet.

“Are you almost out my love?”

“No… I’m still mad. I want to find the woman that hurt you, and make her pay for what she did. No one touches my wife and gets away with it.” 

Rhajat rubbed her fingers through Corrin’s long hair. There was a part of her that was proud of Corrin.

“I love seeing your dark side. It’s rare that you show it off.” It only really came out when her loved ones were hurt. Corrin was always the sweetest thing otherwise. Their differences are what led to such a healthy relationship.

“I know I’m the one who told you to try and get along with our people. But being nice doesn’t always work. Believe me, I know from experience.”

“Do you want me to hex them when she’s located?” Rhajat asked, always ready for the opportunity to test out her magic.

“No. I want the satisfaction of vengeance myself.” She said rather darkly.

Rhajat burst into laughter, a sound that was music to Corrin’s ears. “I'm rubbing off on you. Good. You could use some extra ferocity.”

“You’re far from the first person to tell me that.” She sighed. It was a flaw of hers she knew all too well. “But it's not as if you’re not a kind person yourself.”  
“True, but I like to think I’ve got a good balance. You, my dear, could stand to gain some savagery. The only thing protecting a lot of these people from me, is you.” She admitted. There’d be a lot more hexed villagers if Rhajat had her way. But this was Corrin’s kingdom, not hers of course.

“When I think about what that person did, it makes me rethink how I am, y’know?” Corrin confessed. 

“Well… while I stand by that you could afford to be meaner, I never want to see you lose your purity. I’ll always be the bad guy if needed. But every bad queen needs her kind queen.”

“I know, I’m just venting really.”

“Of course, I’m here to listen. What kind of wife would I be if I didn’t?” Corrin was the type of person who needed to vent to feel better. The two of them knew the other like the back of their hand, and how to handle them.

“You’d struggle to be a horrible wife, even if you tried.” Corrin said smiling.

“I do try my best. Would you like a sleeping hex?”

“No, thank you for the offer, but I’m fine. I’ve calmed down. Do you… mind if I stay like this?” She asked.

“I’d mind if you didn’t really. Please stay with me.” Rhajat kissed the top of her head.

“Always.”

Corrin slowly drifted off into slumber, the thumping of Rhajat’s beautiful warm heart being a comforting sound to her. She had Rhajat’s back, and she always would. She would brave an entire army if it meant protecting her wife. And she knows that Rhajat would do the same for her. Nothing could get in between them. Rhajat soon joined her wife, her arms wrapped around her, the two souls feeling as they had fused into one. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> About time I write something for these two! I wanted to try something a bit less fluffy, so here's hoping it turned out well!


End file.
